Virtual Reality: An Amazing Adventure
by Leonhart-Strife
Summary: No Voldemort, No Horcruxes, and the Statue of Secrecy practically nonexistent. The two worlds are on the verge of war until it's decided to settle their differences in a different world; the virtual world, in order to lower casualties. The magicals agreed almost instantly, eager to prove their superiority; now their cut off from magic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SAO nor do I own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

Celestia Potter was irritated, but not really surprised when the Wizengamot managed to pass a law that forced the heirs and heiress' of old families, and those chosen randomly by a modified goblet of fire, to represent the magical world as a whole and compete in a challenge presented by the mundane ministries of Great Britain and Japan.

The challenge was a new game that had come out 'Sword Art Online or rather more commonly known as SAO', a virtual reality MMORPG. The wizarding world was to provide 10000 magicals and hope that one of them managed to beat the game before one of the 10000 mundanes did. If the magicals won, the mundanes would admit that the magical world was superior to them. However, if a mundane won then the magicals would have to admit that mundanes were superior. Or at least equals.

Of course, finding ten thousand magicals who thought they were better than mundanes was easier said than done. Afterall more than sixty percent of the magical world was either mundaneborn or mundane-raised and there was only maybe two million magicals in the entire world. So it was decided that a law would be passed that stated that all those under the age of 25 would be required to present themselves to a modified version of the Goblet of Fire. Of course, if you were a member of one of the old families then you were automatically drafted into the challenge. Which meant that Celestia was screwed three times over because she was the heiress of the Peverells, Potters, and the Blacks.

Celestia could careless who won, she didn't like that her freedom was being revoked just to settle a pissing match. Had she been asked, and not ordered, she would've been more than happy to play the game. Afterall the Dursley's had never let her play video games before, something she had always wanted to do, especially after reading several game guides that she'd found at the local library where she used to hide from Dudley's gang. Atleast it was just a game, she would've rebeled if they'd tried to draft her for a war. It was that thought that kept her mostly quiet when St. Mungo's specialists came to take almost the entire school to a specialized facility where they'd be hooked up to the rather advanced machines. Celestia had been told that once inside the game they would not need to logout until the game was over, their bodies would be taken care of through nutrition potions and healers, and that she would be recieving the wages of a Senior Auror until the game was over, as thanks for competeing. Everyone from the old families would receive the same. Anybody else would receive the wages of a regular Auror. The Ministry had said it was that way because those of the old families would have to leave their businesses, estates, and investments to serve the magical world.

Still slightly irritated by the blatant biased bullshit, Celestia had nodded silently as the healers and specialists rushed around her room to hook her up to the game and a monitor that showed her vital signs. She nearly laughed as the ministry representative speaking to her was almost ran over by a rather hefty old nurse who clearly couldn't careless who he was. As an heiress to the Potter, Peverell, and Black family lines, Celestia had been given a rather large private room, which she had immediately questioned the necessity of. Only to find that it was just more old family favoritism. Rolling her eyes Celestia had requested to have some of her friends be placed in the same room as her, so as to save room of course.

The representative agreed but could only allow her a choice of two of her friends. That was fine. Her best friend, Luna Lovegood, was an heiress herself so she would be in her own room under better care than the two she had in mind.

Hermione Granger, a studious and rather prideful sixteen year old girl in Celestia's year group. She had brown eyes and shoulder blade length bushy brown hair, she stood at 5'6" and had a rather plain figure with little curves to speak of. She was a nice, polite young woman that had learned long ago not to try Celestia's temper by trying to control her like she had in their first year. Celestia hadn't liked being told that she would never amount to much if she didn't study and had almost called an honor duel right then and there in the Great Hall. Luckily for Hermione, Neville, Celestia's male best friend, had put her firmly in her place by telling Hermione that she wouldn't be going very far herself if she tried to alienate an heiress of three old family lines and one of the wealthiest ladies on the continent. He had then further humiliated her by telling her that she needed to brush up on her etiquette and social skills before she found herself facing an honor duel for disrespecting the old lines. Hermione had immediately appologized and while Celestia had forgiven her ignorance the others of old lines had blacklisted her for the rest of the year and that included Neville. Disrespecting the old lines, while not against the law, had been the cause of several blood feuds that had wiped out entire families. It was a very serious matter and she had been lucky that she had only been blacklisted for just that year. She was mundaneborn though and so could be forgiven her ignorance, but only that once.

Blaise Zabini, a sixteen year old italian beauty who flirts with anything that walks and Celestia's best friend. Blaise was Celestia's first friend, she had pure black hair and dark brown eye's. She stood at 5'3" and was very thin, her small curves more than standing out on her slight frame. Blaise was a Slytherin and while she was from an old family, it was an italian old family, and that apparently made all the difference.

It took more than an hour to find the girls and then another hour to get the girls all hooked up to both machines. While they waited, the girls decided to go over the SAO game guide that the representative had left for them, having already set up their avatar accounts. Celestia was almost tempted to make her avatar a guy just so she wouldn't have to wear the ridiculous frilly pink skirt. She hated the color pink. Blaise had snorted before stopping her, having heard her muttering about the color, "There are other colors and designs, Tia." She'd ended up finding a nice dark blue straight dress with black leggings. Not perfect but still her style. It was a short sleeve dress and just loose enough that she wouldn't be broadcasting her own hourglass figure, nope just her rather large breasts. Not much she could do about that though she'd been trying since she was twelve.

"You know this would be a good chance for you to meet some people who don't know that you're a celebrity or an heiress to three large estates." Hermione stated idly, as she continued looking through the guide, a small barely noticable smirk on her face.

Blaise snickered, "Actually this would be the perfect time to find out if mundanes can do it better than magicals."

Hermione gasped, half in indignation and half at the realization. Celestia rolled her eye's at her friends and snorted. It was an old arguement between the three of them. Whether magicals were better at sex than mundanes. Hermione was of the opinion that magic had to make it better, but Celestia thought that using magic in the bedroom was cheating and just proved that you sucked at it. Blaise couldn't care less if her partner used magic or not, she just loved riling Hermione up, because she turned everything into a competition.

Celestia ignored the two giggling girls in favor of going through her game guide once more. She'd read it plenty of times but everytime she did she became more and more fascinated with the world of Aincrad. Aincrad had a hundred floors and each floor had a different enviroment to it, some floors would have ice cold mountain tops, others would have scorching deserts, there were even going to be swamp lands! It was going to be amazing discovering this new world. An alarm rung through the room, drawing the three out of their thoughts. Five minutes until game time.

Celestia looked over towards the others, "Well this is it. My avatar's name is Tiana. Message me and send me a friend request as soon as you get to the otherside."

Hermione and Blaise both nodded, excitedly. Hermione asked, "My avatar's name is Mione. Should we party up with each other or use the oppertunity to meet new people?"

Blaise grinned, mischief dancing across her face, "My avatar is Belle. I don't know about you but I want to meet new people. I love you guys but we've been up each others asses for five years and a game isn't going to change our friendship. Let's stay in contact but try to venture out for the first month or so."

Celestia grinned, thankful that she hadn't had to be the one to ask for some space this once. Seriously she loved her friends but Hermione could be a little overbearing when it comes to her opinions and Blaise, well the girl fell in love too easily and while Celestia had no problem helping her best friend it got tiring constantly dealing with her relationship dramas.

"Agreed." Celestia said. Ever since she entered the magical world it had been one problem after another. With the constant pressure from the magical world to be who they wanted her to be, fighting and finally winning against Voldemort, as well as dealing with the abuse from the Dursley's; Celestia would like to have sometime to herself without expectations to find out who she wanted to be and do what she'd like for once.

Another alarm rang and Celestia eagerly grabbed the NerveGear helmet, put it on her head and a moment later said, "Link...Start!"

A blur of colors rushed past her and she found herself at the login screen, entering her information, she felt a slight tingle as her cyber body appeared in the central plaza of the Town of Beginnings on the 1st Floor of Aincrad, a 'Welcome to Sword Art Online' sign flashed over her head.

Read and Review! Let me know what you think?! Is this version better than the former SAO and HP crossover story of mine. Also I'll be posting some other rough drafts. Not for SAO and HP but for HP.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own SAO nor do I own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Tiana went to find a decent weapon, but before she could even move forward a warning sign popped up in front of her, reminding her that all magicals had to have their core drained before being able to play. A safety precaution to keep her magic from frying the electronics if she got emotional. The energy needed to go somewhere though and so it was decided that all the magicals would be able to drain their core into either their Skill Points (SP), their Perk Points (PKP), or their Col. It would probably seem unfair to some of the mundanes but magic was a part of everyday life for most magicals, but for this game all magicals would be cut off from that, so it was decided to give the magicals a bit of an advantage. On top of that the magicals could find out just how much their core is really worth. The slight dig at some of the magicals made her grin in amusement.

As it was Tiana had decided early on that she would converted her magic into PKP, because it was more difficult to earn than Col or SP. In fact PKP could only be earned as a level up reward, an event reward, or you could buy a PKP for 2000 Col, that's how rare it was. Tiana had ended up with 9975 PKPs which had surprised the hell out of her but then she had sold 5 PKPs in exchange for 10000 Col. Every PC or player character started out at level 0 with an HP of 100, all their STATs at 3, 5000 Col (which was the substitute for money in Aincrad), and a basic sword skill.

Hopefully she could find a decent sword and maybe some throwing daggers. She made her way through the Town of Beginnings until she found one of the more expensive weaponry shops and by that she meant their prices went up to 2000 Col instead of the usual 500 Col that she'd found in the other shops. Most of the other newer players didn't like the idea of dropping that type of Col so early in the game, so the shop was pretty empty when she went in. She'd still have 13000 Col if she managed to find anything but she also needed armor and maybe a jacket to hide her bust size if the leers she had been getting were anything to go by. She'd known that she could change the body type of her avatar but her experience with polyjuice potion had made it clear that trying to fight with a body that wasn't yours or even move would be very uncomfortable and leave you off balance for ages. There was just no point to it.

She did end up finding a lightweight sword that was meant to be good for agility fighters, it gave her +5 to her agility and she'd be able to upgrade her sword ten times and each upgrade would give her +2 to her agility. She paid the necessary 2000 Col and then immediately equipped it to the left side of her waist, scabbard and all. She took another look around the weapon shop and found a set of ten throwing picks used mainly for hunting, shrugging she bought five sets of those as well since they only cost 100 Col each, once thrown they lost their durability and dispersed, so she would need to buy more once she was out. Equipping those to the back of the brown leather belt her sword was strapped to, Tiana frowned, she needed a darker colored belt, the one she was wearing looked tacky against her darker clothes.

Entering the armory, Tiana browsed for something that would be useful as both fashionable and functional. It took her a while to find something semi decent. It turned out to be a black leather waist cincher with what looked like garters strapped to it. It certainly was fashionable and since it came with an extended weight limit as well as doing everything her current belt did, Tiana was more than happy to buy it and replace her leather belt with it, even if it cost her 3000 Col to do so. It was odd to be wearing something that could be seen as a sex symbol if it was lace and not leather, over her dark blue dress, thankfully the leather garters extended passed the dress and wrapped around her lower thighs. She would be putting her medicine pouch on her right thigh when she got them. She still needed a jacket first, the stares were even worse than before.

Grabbing a men's black bomber jacket, she immediately paid for it and put it on, at least the jacket had +3 on defense and still fit her just enough to take the focus off her large bust and her small waist that flared out into a huge butt, or at least that's what the waist cincher made it look like. Tiana was aware that she had a body more than a few women would kill to have, especially at the age of fifteen, but more often than not it got her into some pretty sticky situations that she had been extremely lucky to get out of. Well, extremely lucky, powerful and wealthy, not many would dare to risk a blood feud against her three lines as well as her many allies, including a rather overprotective godfather who had access to the largest Black Magic library in existence.

She hadn't even looked at the price so she was pleasantly surprised to find that she still had 8500 Col left. Looking at the time, Tiana was amazed to see that it was already 3:20pm. She'd already been in Aincrad for 2 hours and 20 minutes. Tiana had never been able to have nice things when she had been with the Dursley's, so when she was finally free from them she had decided that she wouldn't care how much money she spent on herself so long as she felt comfortable with herself. Sirius had been more than happy to spend the Black's vast fortune on whatever his goddaughter and heiress wanted.

Walking over to the medical stall to look over the items, she found potions, antidotes, healing crystals, teleport crystals, and various forms of food, littered the stall. The crystals were expensive but usable during battle, to use potions or antidotes you would have to unequip your weapon. Probably why they were only 50 col a piece. She bought ten of each and stored them in her inventory and then bought 2 healing crystals and a teleport crystal, which she put in the medical pouch on her right thigh. These crystals were low level and likely wouldn't be able to restore much more than 1500 hp. The moment she could she was going to stock up on crystals. By the time she left the stall she was left with only 3500 Col. Not a bad job but there was no need to go broke this early in the game. After all she didn't know what the monster drops were like, so it was best to leave herself enough to get more crystals or upgrade her weapon, just in case.

Last stop before the spawning grounds - the gift shop. The gift shop was where you could buy perks with your pkps. Perks were very expensive because once bought and activated they stayed activated until the game was over, of course you can deactivate them but you really didn't want to do that for most perks, they're too useful.

Like the Linguist Perk; translates all languages. Costs 1000 pkps. Very useful, especially because some NPCs above the first floor spoke different languages, usually those that were quest related, but if you didn't know the language you couldn't do the quest. Tiana only knew four languages; English, French, Latin, and luckily, Japanese. Though French and Japanese, she'd learned because of Vernon's business trips when she was younger. She bought that one just in case.

Another one like the Cash Cow Perk; converts all forwarding exp into col. Costs 1000 pkps. Useful in a tight spot when you find yourself desperately needing col.

The one she was going for was called the Deluxe Quick Level Up Perk, it doubles all rewards. Level ups, monster drops, and quests. It cost 4000 pkps, but would be well worth the pkps.

There was another she wanted to get called the Times 2 Perk; it doubles SP and PKP on level ups. Costs 3000 pkps. She got that one as well.  
After leaving the gift shop, Tiana began searching for a way out of the town to the spawning grounds. From the look of her map she wasn't too far away. Turning one last corner she finally saw the spawning grounds, squealing in excitement she rushed forward, drawing her sword and running for the closest boar monster. A blue glow enveloped her sword a moment before she reached the monster and a red line went across the monster before it expanded and then burst into blue pireflies. Pausing in her steps, Tiana wondered about the blue glow on her sword before remembering about sword skills, red tinged her cheeks. She had been so excited that she had completely forgotten about how to activate sword skills. She was surprised she'd even managed to kill the boar like monster, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. A reward tag floated in front of her waiting for her to accept her reward. With her perk activated, she'd gotten 50 exp, 60 col, and 20 sp. A quick mental calculation told her that she'd need 19 more boar monsters before she could level up. Pressing the accept button Tiana moved on to the next monster, idly seeing a tall raven haired male coaching an even taller male with spiky red hair out of the corner of her eyes.

Ignoring the two males presence she spent the next twenty minutes killing the same damn boar monsters, it was quickly beginning to grow boring though even if she got rewards for it. She wanted something more exciting or difficult, but she wasn't about to move up until she killed the required boars to level up. She wasn't getting herself killed just because she was impatient.

Another thirty minutes later, she cheered as she leveled up and then pouted as she realized she couldn't open her status menu without placing herself in danger of being attacked by monsters. She'd have to find a safe zone to open her menu but she'd gone pretty far into the spawning grounds and she didn't know where the closest safe zone was. On top of that her hp was running into the yellow.

Looking around, she found only the two males from before sitting up on the hill overlooking the spawning grounds. Biting her lip nervously, Tiana moved to join them, hoping that they were decent people.

"Sorry to bother you, I don't suppose you could tell me where the nearest safe zone is, could you?" Tiana asked, smiling sheepishly.

The redhead immediately jumped up to help her, startling her into stumbling away from him but right over the raven haired guy. Lifting herself up a bit, she took in the situation; first, she was in someone's lap; second, her breasts had struck once again. And by that she meant they'd tried to smother the poor guy. Quickly rolling off said poor guy, she blushed and stammered her apologies, sitting delicately beside him, conveniently putting the ravenette between her and the excitable redhead.

"Hey, no problem. It happens to the best of us." The guy she'd almost smothered said, glaring at the snickering redhead, before looking down at her and smiling softly, "My names Kirito. What's yours?"

She smiled shyly, "I'm Tiana. Sorry for running you over like that. I wasn't aware that I could still manage to be a klutz even in a VRMMORPG."

He chuckled softly, "Don't worry about it. You were asking about safe zones correct?"

Still smiling, Tiana explained, "Yeah, I didn't want to open my menu to place my stat points only to get killed by a monster."

Kirito seemed pleasantly surprised, "Oh you've managed to level up already?!"

She blushed lightly, "Yeah, I've got a perk that doubles all the rewards I get."

"Which helps you to level up twice as fast and doubles your stat points and your pkps. That's the Deluxe Quick Level Up Perk, which costs 4000 pkps. How'd you manage to get the pkps for that this early in the game? Even the beta testers only got 2000 pkps." Kirito questioned amazed.

Tianana explained, carefully, "It's because I'm magical. All magicals need to drain their cores when they first enter the game and the energy has to go somewhere. So all magicals are given a choice of what to convert their magic to; sp, col, or pkp. I chose pkp after reading about the exchange rates in the game guide. I wasn't expecting to get over 9000 pkps."

"Seriously?! That's pretty cool and very smart of you. Not many people bother to actually read the game guides and end up missing crucial information." Kirito smiled.

"I love reading game guides. My caretakers never let me play video games so I use to read game guides at the local library. Thankfully I no longer live with them. I'd hate to have missed being able to play this game." Tiana rambled idly, her thoughts occupied by his casual acceptance of her magic.

Kirito nodded, "Well the nearest safe zone is an hour away and that's back to the Town of Beginnings. While it's good to be cautious about opening your menu in the spawning grounds, especially at low levels, it's not necessary on the first floor unless you're in the dungeons or the forests at night. In spawning grounds like this which only contain boar monsters, you're safe to open your menu. Boar monsters only attack after you've attacked them first."

Tiana grinned, relieved, "Thank goodness, I had noticed that there were only boar monsters around here but I didn't want to find out differently while I was unprotected. Thanks for letting me know. You're a beta tester right?"

Kirito nodded, curiously, "Yeah, why?"

"Think you can give me some tips on how to place my stat. pts.?" She asked, opening her menu and idly tapping on a potion to replenish her hp.

Kirito hmmed, "Sure, no problem."

As they both looked over her stat menu, Kirito couldn't help but question. "Hey, how'd you get your agility so high at level 0? I know most of it came from your sword but for it to be so high means you had to have gotten your sword at one of the more expensive weaponry shops?"

"I sold 5 of my pkps for col." Tiana answered, "Have you used your pkps yet?"

"No, I was saving them for the same perk that you have, why?" He asked turning his attention back to Tianana.

"Perfect!" Tiana chirped, cheerfully opening a trade request tag with Kirito to give him 2000 pkps. It'd still leave her with 70 pkps and that was fine with her. She knew those pkps would come in handy.

"You really don't have to do that, Tiana." Kirito said stunned as he saw the trade tag. "I don't mind giving out a few tips about the basics."

"I want to, besides I kinda feel a bit guilty at having such a big advantage this early in the game."Tiana smiled happily, a blush trailing across her cheeks, "Think of it as an apology for accidently getting to first base with you before introductions and a thanks for being decent about it."

It was Kirito's turn to blush at the reminder of their rather unusual first meeting, he muttered, "If you're sure?"

"Yep!"  
He pressed the accept button.

She grinned, "Now how about we go get that perk? After I figure out where I'm going to put my stat points, of course."

She frowned and he laughed, "You don't need any on your agility so don't bother with that, but speed and accuracy won't do you any good unless your strength matches it, so put at least 3 in that. You're good on defense so I'd put 1 on vitality, 1 on luck and 1 on charisma. Vitality usually goes into your hp. Luck determines what you get in monster drops and charisma determines what an NPC will give you for completing a quest for them."

She followed his instructions and was pleased when she found that her hp had gone up to 250, "Alright let's get going. Do you want me to take front until we get back to town so you don't level up without the perk?"

Kirito grinned, "Would you mind?"

She laughed, "Course not. I offered, didn't I?"

Kirito nodded, "Alright let me make sure Klein's okay before we take off."

Kirito turned to speak with Klein, only to find him smirking indulgently at them, "Don't worry about me, Kirito, you go play with your new girlfriend. I've got to log off anyway, got a pizza waiting on me."

Kirito rolled his eye's at his new girl obsessed friend, and turned to follow Tiana back to the Town of Beginnings. Tiana giggled at them, commenting lowly to Kirito, "I've got a best friend who could probably give him a run for his money, flirt that she is. Think we should introduce them?"

Kirito snorted, "Let's give them time to settle first."

They hadn't gone very far before Kleins voice called out to them worriedly, "Hey, Kirito? Where's the logout button?"

Kirito sighed exasperatedly and Tiana snickered lightly at him as they both walked back to Kirito's friend. Still giggling to herself, Tiana reopened her menu, ignoring the two guys bickering with each other. At least she did until Kirito called for her to look for her own logout button in a rather worried voice. Tiana began to get a bad feeling as she did as he asked, finding that her own logout button was gone as well. Looking over to Kirito, she shook her head with a frown.

A missing log out button, while not a big deal for magicals since they weren't allowed to logout until the game was over anyway, would be a very big deal for the mundanes, of which Kirito clearly was. She hoped everything would be okay. Opening her mouth to ask Kirito for a worst case scenario, she was interrupted by the tingling sensation of a forced teleport. Quickly taking in her surroundings, she was curious to find that she was back in the central plaza of the Town of Beginnings. Luckily, Kirito and his friend Klein had been teleported close to her, she quickly sidled close to Kirito, placing her hand on his elbow. He didn't seem to mind and she didn't care that it was a girly move, she did not want to be separated from Kirito right now.

* * *

Read and Review! Let me know what you think?! Is this version better than the former SAO and HP crossover story of mine. Also I'll be posting some other rough drafts. Not for SAO and HP but for HP.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The moment the barrier around the central plaza had come down Kirito had grabbed Tiana and Klein, and stealthily raced for the shortcut to the gates. They were blocked at the alley shortcut by a familiar face.

Relieved to see her best friend, Tiana jumped into Blaise's arms or rather Belle's arms, "I'm so happy to see you, Belle!"

The italian beauty smiled, "Likewise Tiana. I just wanted to make sure you had a plan and see if you needed any back up?"

Tiana smirked, "You know how I am, Belle, I plan on the go. Kirito's heading out right now and I'm going with him. I'll be fine. Find yourself a partner and stay safe. Message me every 2 hours and keep me updated. Do not leave this town without a partner you trust. Pass the word to the others. Tell them to take advantage of the gift shops. We'll need them."

She nodded, determinedly, "I'll get the word out. You just concentrate on staying safe out there and let me know what you need, Tiana."

Tiana nodded sharply, idly noticing the quick conversation between Klein and Kirito, "Stick close to Klein over there. Kirito's already given him some pointers, so you should be fine. I know your specialty is intel gathering but why don't you take up the medic skill as well. See if you can find out the limits to the medic skill. I don't think Klein and his group will be out in the field until maybe tomorrow. So you've got time."

She shifted her attention to Kirito and Klein. "Before we head out, Klein, do you mind keeping an eye on Belle for me? She specializes in intel gathering and will be persuing a medic skill."

Klein smiled, "No problem, we could always use a medic. Stay safe, Tiana."

Tiana grabbed Kirito's hand and ran for the gift shop so that Kirito could grab the Deluxe Quick Level Up and then headed for the medical shop. Kirito questioned Tiana in a low voice trying not to attract attention to them, "What are we doing, Tiana? We need to get to the next town before anybody else gets the same idea."

She nodded, "We need more medical equipment. This is now life or death, we cannot get impatient, that's one of the quickest ways to get yourself killed. We should probably grab the camping skill and the night vision skill as well. 400 sp altogether. And you need the extended weight limit skill, Kirito."

"The extended weight limit skill can wait until we get to the next town. I've got 5 potions and antidotes, 2 healing crystals, and a teleport crystal. We can make it to the next town on that." Kirito explained softly.

Tiana nodded shakily, "I've got 4 more potions and 5 more anitdotes than you and I have the same crystals that you do."

They grabbed the skill manuals for camping and night vision on the way out of town, forgoing the medicine shop until the next town. Within twenty minutes of the barrier falling Kirito and Tiana were racing for the next town.

"Kirito? There were a thousand beta testers right?" She asked, softly as she took out her 16th wolf monster in the last thirty-five minutes.

"Yeah?" Kirito said absentmindedly, his attention focused on trying to quickly deal with his own level up. They didn't have time to find a safe zone and all level ups needed to be dealt with immediately for the time being, so they would have to take turns guarding each other when one or the other needed to open their menus.

She bit her lower lip, she didn't like what she was about to suggest it would be very dangerous, "Other betas will have the same idea."

He nodded with a frown, "The next town's not going to do it if that's the case."

"Could we make it to the third town at the levels that we're at?"

"Yes, we should be able to no problem, but we'll still need to head for the next town. Unlocking towns usually have decent rewards since they are considered an event..."

Tiana nodded thoughtfully, "So we should probably unlock the second and third towns and then turn in for the night in the third town."

Kirito agreed, closing out his menu and continuing forward, "There are ten towns on each floor of Aincrad. If we can manage to power through them all we can stay in the tenth town for awhile and figure out what our plan is going to be."

"Alright, how much further until we make it to the next town?"

"We won't make it until just after sundown. That's a good thing though. All quest rewards and monster drops are better at night. That also means that they'll be harder though."

"Can we handle it?" She asked worriedly.

He shrugged, "Shouldn't be too hard. A bit time consuming, maybe. When we go to enter the town the quest tag will pop up and tell us what needs to be done. If we find that we can't handle it then we'll just leave the town, the quest will end, and we can try again later. We'll be fine."

"So we should stick to grinding at night then?"

He nodded, "The dungeons will be twice as bad especially at night. They'll be the best places to grind. The boss rooms will be in the dungeons. So we'll be spending most of our time there anyway searching for the boss room."

They were quiet for awhile until the sun finally went down and Tiana could see what Kirito meant when he said that the monsters were harder to kill at night. They were harder, but they weren't any match for Kirito and her's teamwork. They slashed, pivoted, ducked, stabbed, and jumped over each other, Tiana had even used Kirito as a spring board. They had excellant teamwork and when they finally made it to the second town both Kirito and her had made it to level 2 and needed to place their stat points and take a quick potion to get back to full health.

Tiana used the small break to place 2 stat points in her vitality, charisma, and her luck; and then took a potion. That done she took up guard while Kirito did the same.

"Ready for this, Tiana?" Kirito asked as he finished his potion.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, "Let's do this!"

He nodded, determinedly as he moved to set off the quest tag.


End file.
